The Right Way to Say 'I Love You'
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Hinata es para ti como un sueño invernal con su piel blanca como la nieve que cae en copos sobre tu cabeza, con su risa como campanitas de cristal y sus ojos tan claros como el agua congelada del riachuelo cerca de su casa. Su tacto delicado y su abrazo caluroso hacen el truco que ni miles de fogatas podrían lograr.


**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Sin spoilers. Narrado en segunda persona siguiendo a Sasuke.

* * *

 **THE RIGHT WAY TO SAY** **'I LOVE YOU'**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

Hinata te recuerda a uno de esos días soleados de primavera en los que el sol brilla para todos y los pájaros cantan por las mañanas, pero llueve con ímpetu a media tarde, convirtiendo la luz en sombra y permitiendo el paso de la noche prematura. Es el sol suave del ocaso cuando está tranquila haciendo alguna nimiedad como tejer o acomodar sus lápices de dibujo, y es penumbras cuando llora, desvalida porque el pajarillo que canta todas las mañana en su ventana ha muerto. Siempre está tambaleándose entre lo que siente y lo que debe hacer; con sus pies torpes baila el son que su padre toca para ella, sin saber nunca qué paso debe dar; como si estuviera a ciegas, cayendo una y otra vez, apenas pudiendo levantarse.

(Pero ella se las arregla para ponerse de pie cada vez y sonríe hacia ti con optimismo).

También es un sueño invernal con su piel blanca como la nieve que cae en copos sobre tu cabeza, con su risa como campanitas de cristal y sus ojos tan claros como el agua congelada del riachuelo cerca de su casa. Su tacto delicado y su abrazo caluroso hacen el truco que ni miles de fogatas podrían lograr.

No eres del tipo poético; de aquella clase de amante que se pone a inventar versos sobre luna y estrellas en su piel y en sus ojos. Eres más bien del tipo seco, directo, todo lo contrario a ella con sus dedos y lengua de artista. Por eso cada vez que Hinata extiende sus manos hacia a ti y atrapa tu rostro áspero con sus manos mágicas y te dice que te ama mirándote a los ojos, tú sólo gruñes y no se lo repites en respuesta porque no es tu estilo y esas palabras no pueden salir de ti. En su lugar, abrumado por su tacto, por su sonrisa, por la luz en sus ojos y sus palabras sinceras, desinteresadas, te alejas de su lado y finges que ninguna fibra tuya se ha sacudido. Te gusta pensar que ella sabe que la amas, por algo has decidido estar a su lado. Te gusta pensarlo porque no puedes decirlo en voz alta. No te va. No es tu estilo.

No sabes cómo demostrar amor.

Ella es del tipo afectuoso, como un cachorrillo en busca del calor de su madre. Se acurruca contra ti cada noche y te abraza y te besa cada vez que te ve llegar a su estudio, olvidando que puede mancharte la blanca camisa de negocios con la pintura que ha usado para alguno de sus cuadros extraños y coloridos en los que ha estado trabajando. Corre hacia ti sin fallar ni una sola vez cada que te ve llegar, como si le iluminaras el mundo sin darse cuenta de que ella es quien ilumina el tuyo. Es una rutina tan deliciosa que esperas volver a casa lejos de los contratos, tus trabajadores y tus socios de negocios.

Alguna vez Hinata se ha puesto profunda en una de esas charlas queditas que tienen luego de hacer el amor y te ha contado que, desde que su madre murió, se ha sentido tan sola como si estuviera en medio del desierto; que quizá por eso es tan pesada contigo, así pues, por favor, no la rechaces más de lo que debes y la aceptes tan insegura como la conoces, porque apoyada en tu pecho es el único lugar en el que se siente a salvo. Por eso le gusta estar entre sus brazos cuando está cansada de andar o de tener simplemente los ojos abiertos, de hablar con su padre y escuchar que es todo lo que él siempre deseó no tener.

Ella habla mucho a pesar de las apariencias. Parece como si estuviera obligada a llenar el silencio que hay entre los dos cada vez. Habla sobre los pájaros que sobrevuelan el jardín, del nuevo rosal que ha plantado, de su marca favorita de pasta de dientes, de los cuadros que ha pintado, de la gente con la que se ha reunido. De su sueño de abrir una galería propia y exhibir allí todas sus obras.

Tú nunca has sentido como si ella tuviera que estar hablando todo el tiempo para estar cómodo a su lado. No te molesta el silencio como tampoco te molesta el sonido angelical de su voz. Estás bien con ambos siempre y cuando tú no tengas que salir de tu papel de hombre inexpresivo con prometida excesivamente cariñosa.

En cada ocasión, en cada momento en que ella palabra a palabra, gesto a gesto y toque a toque se entrega a ti, tú apenas y respondes el gesto, y tu rostro estoico queda oculto entre su largas y negras hebras muchas veces. Nunca sabes qué cara poner cuando te dice que te ama, pero te gusta tenerla entre tus brazos. Eso no lo cambiarías.

Te gusta pensar que ella lo sabe. Que la amas. Que estás acostumbrado a vivir con los sobresaltos que da tu corazón cuando ella hace algo gracioso a tu alrededor, cuando te das cuenta de que la amas cada día más y más profundamente. Te gusta de verdad pensar que lo sabe todo sobre ti: desde las horas que duermes por las noches hasta la cantidad de café que pones en tu taza cuando debes hacer papeleo extra en casa.

Hinata es inalcanzable cuando te das cuenta de que en realidad nunca le has dicho nada. Nunca le has dicho que siempre se pasa con el endulzante cuando te hace chocolate caliente, que te gusta cuando se viste de azul celeste, especialmente ese vestido de tirantes que le vuela en las rodillas. Nunca le has dicho que te gusta que sea bajita, lo preciso para que puedas recargar la barbilla en su cabeza cuando la abrazas o que tiene un gusto pésimo en música, justo encima de lo tolerable.

Nunca le has dicho ni cuando comenzaron a salir ni cuando se comprometieron, mucho menos ahora que es ya demasiado tarde que la amas.

Siempre te gustó pensar que ella lo sabía todo de ti, que conocía uno a uno de tus secretos, y quizá, de verdad quizá —porque este es tu último consuelo y la única manera de no perder la cordura— sí sabía que la amabas, que se lo demostrabas en cada abrazo, cada beso y cada mirada; cada decisión que hacías pensando en ella, incluyéndola.

Quizá si lo sabía, pero nunca lo dijiste correctamente, nunca lo hiciste como ella lo hacía.

Y ahora frente a su tumba y un ramillete de flores blancas en tu mano, lo dices en voz alta aunque ya sea demasiado tarde para que ella pueda escucharlo.

 _(_ _"Te amo")._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **La ejecuci** **ón de este fic quedó mal y eso es muy triste, pero me ha gustado mucho la narrativa, así que lo publico igual porque está bonis a pesar de carecer de una historia concreta, como originalmente planeé. Y, si se preguntan, Hinata murió en un accidente automovilístico. Lloremos todos.**

 _ **¡Hasta otra, hijos de la luz!**_

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_


End file.
